


erwin smith one shots

by luciwantstocry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Degradation, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, One Shot, Other, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, just see for yourself, one shots, praising, probably a lot of things I am gonna forget tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciwantstocry/pseuds/luciwantstocry
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. office sex

You stand in front of commanders Erwin’s office, nervous to walk in. you had always had a huge crush on commander Erwin, and lately you both have been making more and more eye contact during training, and during the last mission, when you got attack by a titan and your horse ran off, he even let you ride with him. You felt the butterflies in your stomach, feeling his muscular torso again your back and both his arms around you for a long time. You simply wish you could be there forever, but no lies, you were also wondering what kind of filthy things those hands could do.

And now you’re here, standing in front of his office, because he needed to talk with you. you knock on his door, feeling all the anxiety rush through your body.

‘’ come in.’’ you hear his voice. It sounded commanding, but soft. You slowly open the door and just wait there, expecting that he has another task for you. he would come to his office more often, but it was always because he had you ask for favors, like bringing important papers to other commanders or captains.

‘’ you can walk in further Y/N.’’ he says while he looks at you. you feel the butterflies in your stomach panic. Him saying your first name like that made you feel all kinds of things. He was just staring at you. ‘’and please close the door behind you.’’ 

You do as he says. You close the door and walk till about the center of his office. You look around, everything looks as neat as always, but his desk is surprisingly empty. You have never been this far into his office and you are quite frankly a little scared, but in an exciting way. ‘’ please Y/N, take a seat.’’ He says to you while he points at the chair in front of you. you do again as he says so, afraid of what will happen if you don’t obey.

As you sit down, you see a little grin on his face, as if he is enjoying what’s going on here. You both just sit there in silence for a while, while Erwin is not taking his eyes of you for a second. You feel how his eyes pierce your skin. It doesn’t feel uncomfortable, but it does feel a little naughty. You decided to break the silence. ‘’ why am I here commander?’’ you try to hide any emotion you’re feeling, trying to stay as calm as possible.

‘’ I just needed some distraction.’’ He says still looking at you, you can feel how his eyes wander over your body, taking in every detail he can. ‘’ well, is there a way I can help you with that? Sir.’’ You speak. He just stands up and walks towards you, while he stands in front of   
You he leans back against his desk.

‘’yeah, please me.’’ He says while making eye contact with you. ‘’ please you?’’ you ask confused. Your mind goes blank. Erwin makes his way to you. ‘’ yes Y/N, please me.’’ He whispers in your ear. He just stays like that. You can feel and hear his breathing get heavier. You turn you head towards him.

You feel how his big firm hands make his way to the back of your neck. You realize what is happening. But before all of the realization is kicking in his lips touch yours. It’s a sloppy, rough kiss, full of desire. After a while of making out Erwin breaks your mouths apart. He makes his way to the door. You hear the lock click. ‘’ get on my desk.’’ He says commanding.

You do exactly what he asked. When he walks back you can just see all of the lust in his eyes. When he reaches you again, he kisses your neck while his way slowly makes its way under your clothing. You can’t help it but little moans leave your mouth, and every time they do you feel Erwin smiling against your skin.

Before you know it, he has taken your top off, keeping his hand behind hour neck he slowly makes his way down with his mouth, leaving kisses and marks all over the place. When he reaches just right below your belly button he stops. You can’t help but whine. You’re feeling warm and needy. 

‘’ I said you’re going to please me, and maybe if I am nice enough, I will return the favor to you.’’ he says leaning over you.

You just know what this means. You get up slowly not breaking eye contact with Erwin once. While you slowly make your way down you can see the bulge in his pants. You swallow a little, you can already tell its big. You slowly unbutton his pants and carefully take them down, making sure you don’t hurt him in the process. When you have taken them off your eyes meet with what is at least 25 centimeters.

You haven’t done this a lot, but you’ve done it enough to know you can’t take all of that. You take a quick look at Erwin’s face before you place both your hands around his length, using his pre-cum as lube. You look back at Erwin while you slowly place you mouth around his tip. You just want to see his reaction, and you’re not disappointed.

You make sure the movement of your head and hands align while you slowly enter more of him into your mouth. You enjoy the way Erwin’s moans fill the room. You feel Erwin grab your hair as he slowly pushes your head forward. At this point he is in so deep you’re gagging. When you pull your head away to catch some breath he just pushes back.

‘’ for now, you are my personal fucktoy Y/N. act like it.’’ He says while he face fucks you. This time he doesn’t push to far. The way his cock feels your throat, it just all feels so good. While one hand makes it way back to his member the other one goes down to your place. Erwin sees it but doesn’t do anything, the way he is trusting into your mouth and the way you’re feeling yourself makes you moan on his cock making Erwin moan even louder.

‘’ fuck Y/N I am going-‘’ before Erwin can finish you take your mouth off and let him come all over your face. You look at Erwin who is wiping of his juice with his fingers, he lets his fingers trail to your mouth. ‘’ lick them clean.’’ He speaks. He doesn’t have to repeat himself. You immediately do as he says so while you’re still feeling yourself down there.

Erwin leans down and grabs both your hands lifting you up. You’re weak in the knees and can barely stand up. So, it’s a good thing commander Erwin is there to help you up. Both your hands still above your head he pushes you back onto his desk.

‘’ you did well, guess you deserve something in return.’’ He says looking down at you. he grabs his belt and carefully ties your hands together. You keep them right above your head, not knowing what to do with them.  
Erwin is kissing your body again, but this time he started at the waist while trying to unbutton your pants. It took him a while, but he didn’t take them off carefully at all. He ripped them off your body like a hungry wolf who’s finally getting something to eat again, and it sure felt like that while that man devoured your pussy.

Rough, but he knew what he was doing. And he wasn’t afraid to use his hands either. Before you were aware your, still tied up, hands were in his hair and you back was arched while you were trying to hold back moans. You are sure the walls here are not soundproof and a cadet fucking their commander was frowned upon. Not that Erwin cared even the slightest. A few minutes ago, he made sure the whole building could hear what was going on.

‘’ E-Erwin I can’t any-anymore.’’ You struggle to say as you feel your climax coming. Very aware of the situation he just goes in rougher. You can feel the tears of pleasure stream down your face. ‘’ Erwin I am going to-‘’ you struggle to say, but before you can finish your sentence the rough blond man stops. ‘’ not yet Y/N.’’ giving you the dirtiest smile you have ever seen.

The tall man climbs on top of you, you can feel his member growing against your skin. While he starts making out with you again you can feel him teasing you with his cock, keeping it steady against your entrance. ‘’ may i?’’ he says as he looks at you carefully.

You beg him, and you’re slightly embarrassed by how hard you’re begging but this is even better than your dreams. You feel him slowly slide his length into you, while he whispers in your ear how many centimeters of him are inside you.

One of his hands slowly makes it way to your throat and he carefully chokes you. you roll your eyes back, the way he his slow thrusts are slowly becoming more and more rough and the way he is groaning trying to keep himself together is driving you crazy. You buck your hips desperately in hope he can go even deeper than he already is. Your tied up hands are around his neck and your back is arched.

Suddenly he pulls out. ‘’ turn over.’’ He says commanding, but also with a little desperation in his voice. You don’t wait a second. He forcefully grabs your hips and is back to pounding it into you.

He leans over and marks your necks in several places. ‘’ everyone should know that you are now mine and keep their filthy hands of you.’’ he keeps repeating it a few times, while his heavy breathing is slowly taking over his words.

Erwin’s breathing is becoming more fast and more rigged. You know you are both about to reach your climax. ‘’ let’s do this together.’’ You feel you walls clench against his member as you climax. You feel your whole-body shiver and Erwin is still going. He takes it out right in time before he unloads all over your back.

You both take your time to catch your breath. You try to stand up, but your legs are not really working with you. you just hear Erwin laugh. ‘’training is going to be fun tomorrow.’’ He says as he winks at you. ‘’ I can also give you some private training if you want?’’


	2. mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this, I am sorry for eventual mistakes, enjoy reading. :)

‘’You lost your damn horse and squad during a damn mission. During a damn fucking mission, and now you’re here in the middle of fucking nowhere whistling in hope your fucking horse comes back. Stupid bitch.’’ You say to yourself as you sit down against a tree.

You have been whistling for your horse for about fifth teen minutes now, and there’s no sign of anyone coming or anything coming your way. If a titan was to pass you, you wouldn’t make it out alive, but with the sun going down it was unlikely to still see one

‘’this is it! I joined the fucking survey corpse and somehow, I am not going to die by the hand of a titan but because of fucking starvation!’’ you scream out in frustration, upset because your squad still hasn’t returned yet. It is getting dark, so a big chance they just got lost trying to find their way back.

You gave up hope of anyone coming soon but not much later you hear the sound of one horse coming your way. ‘’ Y/N!’’ you hear someone yell out your name. you don’t hesitate to yell back. ‘’ here!’’ you look the way the sound came from.

You see commander Erwin from afar.

Commander Erwin, big, tall, handsome commander Erwin. The one man you can’t get, but the one man you want. You have noticed how you’ve grown closer over the past year. The past year you ran a lot of errands for him, so you had a lot of time to just talk. And you two talked a lot.

He made you smile, you made him laugh. Even the other cadets were talking about how often you saw him, and how he would always talk to you, leaving with a wink as he had to go. Sasha even said that looking at you two talk was painful, with how much sexual tension there was going on. Both looking at each other with a burning passion.

You just laughed at the thought of that. I mean from your side it was definitely there, but Erwin probably wouldn’t go for a simple cadet like you, wouldn’t he?

‘’Y/N!’’ you hear louder this time. You yell back and wave your arms around. Erwin sees you and turns your way. When he sees you he get of his horse immediately, almost falling because he is not paying any attention to where he is landing.

Before you can say anything, the man plants a kiss on your lips. ‘’ Y/N I was so worried about you, when I saw your squad without you, I assumed the worst had happened.’’ He says as he pulls you into a hug.

Surprised by what just happened you forget to hug back, pulling Erwin back to reality. ‘’ oh, sorry Y/N I probably shou-‘’ you break his sentence by kissing him. You daydreamed a lot about kissing this man and now you’re getting you’re chance you’re not going let it slide.

Totally forgetting you are both still outside for everyone to see you won’t stop making out. It went from soft and tender making out to rough and sloppy and very lustful. You throw your arms around his neck pulling him down.

One of his hands is behind your head and the other one is on the curve of your back, making him press all of you into him, making sure he can feel him get hard against your body. It makes your clit throb knowing what is about to happen, with no one to stop you.

You throw your legs around his hips as he lifts you up and pushes you against a tree. He grabs your waist and starts kissing your neck. He unbuckles the upper strap of your harness before he rips open your blouse leaving marks all over your collarbones and slight bite marks around your breast.

He suddenly moves away from the tree, still holding you tight, as he carefully puts you down in the soft grass. The man unbuckles all the straps on your harness before he puts down your pants.

He slowly shoves two fingers into your core as he makes eye contact with you, hitting all of the right spots while he slowly moves them up and down, having your back arched in no time. You try not to moan to loud in fear that someone might come back to look for Erwin and you don’t want to be caught, but as soon as Erwin noticed he just went rougher making it impossible for you to be quiet.

Erwin slips in a third finger causing you to climax within seconds. Tears rolling down your face of pleasure and because you have to stay quiet. Erwin just keeps going, making sure your moans can be heard from afar. It kind of excites you, the fear of getting caught.

He brings his face closer to yours, kissing your jawline, slowly making its way to your lips. ‘’ may I enter?’’ he asks. Right before placing a kiss on your lips. You just nod your head as your hands make their way down to his pants, only unbuckling and unbuttoning what is necessary, making sure his lips won’t leave yours, as he slides in some tongue, making you moan in his mouth while he keeps his fingers going.

The moment his twitching member is out of his pants he sits down on his knees, lifts you up above his member and lets you slowly slide down, slowly enter more of him, slowly stretching you out making sure you fit him perfectly, making you whine. You just want all of him, no, you need all of him.

As soon as he is fully entered, he lays you down again, knees over his shoulders, slowly thrusting into you, hitting all the necessary spots. You grab onto the grass around you while you gasp for air. You are already close to your second climax.

Erwin, who was rather quiet before is now just as loud as you are. Slowly picking up the pace, getting rougher faster, digging his hands deep into your body.

Erwin pulls out, flipping you over on all fours, grabbing your hair and getting on as rough as he did before, putting his free hand on your stomach. ‘’ fuck.’’ Erwin pants as he picks up the speed. Both close to climaxing, both moaning louder than before, praying no one comes by anytime soon.

As Erwin gets closer to his climax, he buries his head into your neck, digging his teeth into your shoulder to muffle his own moans, but making you moan even louder as you reach your climax.

As Erwin feels you tighten around his member it doesn’t take long for him to come too, both climaxing at the same time.

You both fall back onto the grass as you catch your breath, but don’t get a lot of time as you hear horse’s approach. You try to get up quickly to get dressed, but don’t get very far as your legs give in. Erwin is quickly dressed again. Helping you up quick, dressing you up.

‘’ I liked the undressing more.’’ He says with a grin on his face as he makes sure your cloak covers up the marks he left.

Before the other cadets arrive, Erwin has already pulled you upon his horse, making sure no one can see how much your legs are shaking. As Erwin gets up his horse, sitting behind you, arms around you, the other cadets make their way up to you both.

‘’commander Erwin, Y/N, are you both okay?’’ You hear Sasha ask. Letting Erwin answer the question for the both of you. ‘’ Yes Sasha, just found Y/N, we were about to go back. Let’s all make our way back together peacefully.’’ He says as he makes his horse walk. 

Giving you a lot of time in Erwin arms, after some great activities.


	3. stress relieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is a modern day couple A.U., enjoy.

You hear the door open up. Erwin enters the living room and picks you up from the couch. ‘’ long and rough day, not up for talking.’’ He says as he kicks open the door to the bedroom. He drops you on the bed and begins to take of your shirt. 

‘’fuck babe I have been waiting for this all day.’’ He says as he leaves marks all over your body while gently playing with your boobs. Suddenly he gets up and grabs something out of his bag. ‘’ I got something new for us today on my way home.’’ He says as he shows you a pair of red handcuffs.

He doesn’t wait a second and ties you to the bedframe. ‘’ you’re so pretty, I could eat you right up. You know, might as well start right away.’’ He says as he pulls down your pants. Leaving kisses on your thighs. 

He spreads your legs forcefully and enters his tongue without warning, making you moan by surprise and pleasure. He enters his fingers as he sucks on your clit making sure you can’t stay quiet. You hear how Erwin is also letting little moans escape his mouth. 

You feel how Erwin’s fingers dig deep into your thighs are he starts eating you out more roughly. You feel your body tense up with pleasure. You moan out Erwin’s name as you’re about to reach your climax.

To your surprise he stops right when you’re about to come. ‘’ not yet, I am not done having my fun with you yet.’’ He speaks. He goes back to kissing your neck, your jaw and eventually making out with you, as he unbuttons his pants. You never saw the man take of his pants as quickly as he did just now.

He unties you from the bed. ‘’ you’re going to suck it, you’re going to suck it like the good girl you are.’’ Erwin says as he pushes your face towards his member. You take his member into you hands as you slowly enter him into your mouth.

The feeling of Erwin in the back in your throat makes you roll your eyes back and moan, driving him crazy. He grabs the back of your head as he thrust into your mouth, face fucking you, only taking his member out every once in a while, to let you gasp for air, as his moans fill the room.

The way his moans get louder, and his breathing gets heavier you know he is about to climax. He pulls out right before he is to come. ‘’ let’s come together soon.’’ He says as he ties you back up.

He bites your neck as he ties you back up. ‘’ I am going to make you feel so good. I am going to make sure you can’t walk tomorrow. I deserve this baby girl; I am going to make you feel like the princess you are.’’

Erwin grabs your hips and as he slowly enters you, making sure he hits all the right spots. He puts your legs over his shoulders as he starts thrusting harder and faster. One of his hands making its way to your throat where he places his hand.

‘’ you’re so good, taking it so good, you really are my personal slut babe.’’ Erwin moans out. 

he flips you over, burying your face into your pillow as he lifts your ass up. You feel his body against yours as he leaves kisses all over your back, before he goes back to eating you out. ‘’ you’re so wet, all this because of me. You’re such a horny slut, my good little horny slut.’’ He says as he keeps playing with your clit.

He enters again, this time rough making sure he stretches you out nicely. As he grabs your throat so he can make out with you. 

You feel your legs shake harder with every thrust, making you moan into Erwin’s mouth. Erwin is gently squeezing one of your boobs as the other hand keeps getting tighter around your throat. Your arch you back as your close to climaxing, making Erwin go even harder.  
As Erwin gets close to climaxing too, he bites your neck, releasing his hand from your throat. ‘’Let’s come together babe, for me.’’ Erwin’s says. You can barely keep your ass up as your legs are shaking so badly, Erwin makes sure he keeps you up by holding his hand on your hips for support.

As you tighten around his member you feel him twitch even more. Making you orgasm at the same time. Erwin lets go of your hips as you’re both done. Making you collapse on the bed.

As you’re both done Erwin’s unties you from the bed, throwing the cuffs off the bed.

‘’ you did so well baby, I love you so much.’’ He says as he pulls you into a hug, kissing your forehead.


End file.
